


ChanBaek Fun

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band), IU (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is okay, I'm sorry if it's not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, I'm sorry if it's not.

It was a date set up by some of their friends, they were going to a masquerade party. Chanyeol was looking for a little something different, Baekhyun was looking for some fun. Of course, neither knew what the other looked like, so they were both in for a surprise. Baekhyun was sitting with his friends, feeling very much like a third wheel. He was itching to know what Chanyeol looked like, he was also wanting to make the evening more exciting. He took a look around the room, as he finished off his second drink.

That was when he seen someone a little taller then, those around him he was a little startled when Sehun said. “That’s your date” Baekhyun wouldn’t admit, that he felt excited. It wasn’t long before he was left alone, which didn’t last long. Since Chanyeol was soon standing in front of him, smiling a little “hi” Baekhyun was lost for words. “Hi” he had to look away to catch his breath, over the music that filled the room. He heard Chanyeol laugh a little, he leaned in “I have that effect on many people.”

A few moments later Baekhyun looked back at him, “I can tell we’re gonna have some fun.” Chanyeol smiled slyly “sounds good,” he excused himself for a moment to get a drink. It gave him a chance to collect his thoughts.

But tonight was not his night.

A few minutes later his date returns, Chanyeol reaches out to hold his hand. They head off to a spot that’s a little more quiet, “I’m curious about you.” Baekhyun smiled a little “really, what would you like to know.” Chanyeol moved a little closer, “anything and everything.” It falls quiet for a moment “I work at a daycare centre, which is a lot of fun.” Chanyeol smiled a little “I also deal with my friends who, like to set me up on dates.” In response to that he laughed, “my friends do the same.” Baekhyun looked away as he asked; “so, what do you do” “I work as a music teacher.”

He can’t help but, add; “I bet you’re popular.” Chanyeol simply smiles, after he finishes up his drink. “Would you like to dance” Baekhyun is a little surprised, but “yes, I would.” It ended up being the perfect evening for them, of course, as they go their separate ways they exchange numbers, and a kiss.

The next morning Baekhyun is roughly woken up, by Jieun “you don’t want to be late for work do you.” In response to that Baekhyun groaned, she laughed a little “if you don’t get up now. I will takeover the bathroom, and drink all of your coffee.” He was quick to get up, and regret it holding his head. He groaned some more “I hate you sometimes,” he eventually looked up at her. Jieun tilted her head “rough night,” he did his best to glare at her. “N-No” she laughed again “that was very convincing,” his phone vibrated on the bedside table.

Of course, she just had to look “ooh, who’s Chanyeol.” He was quick to grab his phone, “n-no one” a few moments pass. “As much as I’d love to ask you more questions, I’m off to work” she moved back to the door. “Just know I’m going to ask you later on,” he sighed she walked away. “I am so looking forward to it,” he looked at his phone. There were a few messages from Chanyeol, he couldn’t help but, smile. 

_Chanyeol;_

_“I had fun last night.”_

_”It was also fun meeting you :D.”_

He typed out a quick reply before heading to the bathroom, knowing he can’t take too long. It’s lucky for him that the daycare centre isn't far away, it was close to half an hour later. He was out the door ready to have some fun, with the kids. 

Meanwhile in another part of town.

Chanyeol had been up for an hour, he spent that time lying in bed. Tossing up between actually getting out of bed, and sending Baekhyun a message. In the end, he gets up and heads to the kitchen, he doesn’t quite notice that Seungwan. Was awake “so, how did last night go,” he was a little startled and, wide awake now. “Don’t scare me” she laughed a little “it’s not my fault, that you didn’t pay attention.” It fell quiet for a moment “and, last night was pretty good.” She smiled “that’s good” she moved closer to him, as he made himself a cup of coffee. “Do you think you’ll see him again,” he had thought about it.

“It’s very possible” he was smiling a little, “I would love to ask you about him. But I’m going to be late for work, so I’ll see you later” “have fun.” After a few minutes he sent off a few messages, and got ready for the day. 

_Baekhyun;_

_”I had a lot of fun last night.”_

_”It was certainly nice meeting you ^.^.”_

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
It's been a month since the party, they've been too busy to meet up. But they have taken the time to message, and call almost every day. It was a quiet Friday night, Baekhyun was with Jieun, Junmyeon and Sehun. They all wanted to relax, they didn't expect to see anyone else. But soon enough Chanyeol walked in, with a few of his friends. Making their group a little bigger, Baekhyun tried to hold it together when Chanyeol sat next to him. It ended up being a good night for all of them, after a while they all went their separate ways.

Although Chanyeol was a bit hesitant, to say goodnight to Baekhyun. Jieun could tell, she let them have time together. As she walked ahead ”I think it's safe to say, that no one has ever caught my eye quite like you.” Baekhyun smiled shyly he ended up tripping a little, Chanyeol couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. ”I can't believe I just did that,” of course, he had to embarrass himself. After a few minutes he said; ”I can safely say I've never been lost for words. When I've met someone new,” Chanyeol smiled a little. It fell quiet.

”I think I should head home now” he looked at him, ”yes, I think you should.” Of course, he was teasing in response to that, Chanyeol kissed him. And walked away Baekhyun blushed, Jieun caught his attention. ”Baekhyun” he slowly looked at her, ”come on let's get inside.” He was getting used to what just happened, but he likes getting kissed by Chanyeol. He slowly caught up to her, Jieun was smiling a little. “Someone has a crush, someone has a crush” Baekhyun couldn’t exactly deny it. All he said was; “it’s very possible.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this update is okay xD

“I’m wondering when you’ll admit that you like him,” Baekhyun wasn’t sure how to answer that. All he wanted was to watch a romantic drama, with Jieun he didn’t expect anything else. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jieun was quick to add. “You do know besides I’ve seen the way, you look at him” he looked away from the movie. “Okay fine I admit it I like him, are you happy now” she smiled proudly “yes.” It fell quiet for a moment “now when will you tell him,” Baekhyun fell quiet “that I don’t know.” They soon went to back to watching the movie, once it was over he headed to bed.

Instead of falling asleep, all he did was think about Chanyeol. And think about how to tell him, how much he likes him. The next morning he slowly got out of bed, and got ready for his day. When he got to work, he got everything prepared. It wasn’t long before his co-worker arrived, then it was only a manner of minutes before the kids started arriving. All excited for their day, a few of the girls were happy to see Baekhyun. Since they ran up to him, and hugged him. He smiled happy “hi Nayeon,” she giggled a little. “Hi Mina” she smiled happily, before running inside.

He walked inside with Nayeon and, put her bag away. It was going to be a good day, one filled with fun. Half an hour later all the kids were there, they had a few things planned. As some played with toys, or had fun drawing. A few of them wanted Baekhyun to read them a story, they sat at one of the tables. He read the story and, made it more fun. By the end they started falling asleep, it was easy enough to get them settled. It had been a long day as Baekhyun was getting ready to leave, he heard his phone go off. With a few messages from none other than Chanyeol, it was enough to make him smile like a fool.

It’s official he really likes him, but will he actually say anything. “Those messages must be from someone special,” he couldn’t deny it since he blushed a little. He looked at her “he’s just a friend,” she smirked a little “you say that now.” A few minutes later she left “see you tomorrow,” he took a moment “bye.” He locked up and headed home.

Chanyeol was exhausted all he wanted was to relax, but he needed to grade a few assignments and assessments. It was quiet when he walked in, since Seungwan wouldn’t be home just yet. He got set up at their small dining table, with music quietly playing. He barely noticed when she did come home, “having fun” he leaned back in the chair. ”Maybe a little bit” she laughed a little, ”that's good.” She was wondering when to ask him, ”so, do you happen to like Baekhyun.” If he had been having a drink he would, have spit some of it out. As it was he ended up coughing a bit, ”I don't even know what to say.”

She looked at him ”why not,” Chanyeol thought it was obvious. A few minutes pass ”what made you ask anyway,” she couldn't believe it. ”I’ve seen the way you look at him, I've seen how you are when you're sending messages to each other.” She smiled a little when he blushed, ”told you” he tried to ignore her. ”Pretending I'm not here isn't going to help,” he took a moment ”I know.” He went back to grading papers, Seungwan felt happy with how things went. The next morning he headed to work, it was easy enough to find Junmyeon.

”Am I obvious” of course, he felt confused. ”I need you to be more specific,” Chanyeol sighed ”Seungwan thinks that I like Baekhyun.” They're in their little office, Junmyeon smiles a little ”it's not like she's wrong.” Chanyeol was shocked ”don't think you can fool me,” he was going to argue with him. But the bell went it was time to teach, during the first break. It was brought up again "why don't you just tell him, and be in a relationship already." Chanyeol had no idea how to argue with that, all he had to respond with was; "fine."

Now all he needed to do was, actually say it out loud. As he was about to message Baekhyun, the bell went again. Chanyeol sighed quietly and, headed to his next class. The rest of the day passed quickly, in the end, he sent a simple.

_Chanyeol;_

" _Are you able to meet up this afternoon, there's something I need to tell you."_

Baekhyun swore he felt butterflies, as soon as he read Chanyeol's message. He was finishing up at work it's fortunate, that he's alone so he won't get teased. He locked up and sent, a reply simply asking where to meet him. Then he was on his way to a small diner, Chanyeol was arriving at the same time. "Hey" Baekhyun smiled shyly, "hi" they sat in one of the booths. "So, what did you want to tell me," it fell quiet Chanyeol took a deep breath. "Well I've come to the realization that, I like you" a few moments pass. Baekhyun smiled "really, I'm guessing you didn't know."

Chanyeol looked at him, Baekhyun laughed a little. "I've recently figured out that I like you too," he's quick to add; "I had Jieun point it out to me." That's when Chanyeol said; "for me it was Seungwan, who told me." It falls quiet as they order a little something, it was Baekhyun who said. ”I think it would be fun if we dated,” Chanyeol wasn't at all surprised. ”It would be fun” he moved a little closer, ”I think it's safe to say this moment is missing something.” He couldn't help but, notice how much Baekhyun was smiling. 

He leaned in closer to him ”I think I know, what that might be” a moment later Chanyeol kissed him. They ended up staying for close to an hour, before heading home. Neither of them could stop smiling, nor could they stop thinking about the other.

_Chanyeol;_

_”You know I've never been this excited about, being with someone.”_

_Baekhyun;_

_”Neither have I.”_

_”I almost bumped into someone.”_

_Chanyeol;_

_”That's hilarious.”_

Jieun was curious as to why Baekhyun, had come home later than normal. With her cup of tea in her hand, she followed him. ”I'm curious as to why you're late,” it's quiet Baekhyun takes a moment. He slowly looks at her ”I don't think I want, to tell you” it was clear. She smiled so happily ”you were with Chanyeol weren't you,” he had no time to deny it. ”So, what did you two do,” he walked away ”not telling you.” Naturally, she followed him again, ”you know you want to tell me.” He continued to remain silent on the subject.

Meanwhile.

Seungwan was making something simple for dinner, she didn't question why he was home after she was. At least not at first, she took her time. Chanyeol got changes and relaxed on the couch, ”you know if something exciting happened. You could tell me” he looked at her, as much as he tried to deny anything. He couldn't since he was smiling, ”what if I want to keep it to myself.” She laughed a little ”not an option,” a short time later she said that dinner was ready. It was a little bit quiet as they ate, ”so, you ready to give it up yet.”

Chanyeol took his time responding, ”nope” Seungwan thought of another way of getting it out of him. ”I _could_ ask someone else, to see if they know.” It takes a little longer to get him to crack, in the end, Chanyeol simply says. ”All I will say is that, I was with Baekhyun.” 


End file.
